gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam
The Try Burning Gundam is a mobile suit from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is an upgrade of the BG-011B Build Burning Gundam and is piloted by Sekai Kamiki. Technology & Combat Characteristics Compared to its predecessor, the Try Burning Gundam has reinforced joint armor and is installed with a new system known as the "Burning Burst System" to maximize its Plavsky Particle emission. Similar to the Build Burning, the Try Burning's transparent blue parts are for storing Plavsky Particles for later emission, and more of them are hidden below the armor. Although the suit has no shield, it can defend against projectile and ranged beam attacks using its elbow armor like its predecessor. The suit can also release Plavsky Particles from it soles in an attempt to protect itself from attacks below. Normally, these Plavsky Particles are used for propulsion, much like those released from the Gunpla's back. When Sekai assimilates with Try Burning, its performance improves by more than 3 times and the transparent blue parts turn orange from the change in the Plavsky Particles' color. Furthermore, all the Plavsky Particles stored in the suit can be released at once, and this causes the entire Try Burning to be engulfed in flames. The suit also gains the ability to generate a barrier during assimilation. The weakness of assimilation is that the damages sustained by the Gunpla are reflected onto Sekai. Before the finals of the U-19 Championship, the Try Burning was remodeled so that its polycaps are interchangeable with that of its teammates. This allows the damaged Try Burning to be repaired using its teammates parts, allowing it to fight properly during the overtime battle as the team's representative. Armaments Special Equipment & Features ;*Burning Burst System :Design by Yuuma Kousaka, the Burning Burst System is used during assimilation. This system allows Try Burning to purge parts of its external armor on the clavicles, shoulders, forearms, side skirts and lower legs, revealing the transparent parts hidden beneath. The purging of parts allows for the smooth release of the Plavsky Particles stored in the transparent parts, and thus helps to maximize Try Burning's Plavsky Particle emission. ;*RG's Core Unit :Like the Build Burning, the transparent parts are an application of the GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam's RG System. The core unit of these parts are located in the chest and when it is activated, the Try Burning is revitalized and Plavsky Particles are released directly from storage. ;*Barrier :By controlling the particle emission during assimilation, the Try Burning can generate a barrier to protect itself or its teammates. Special Attacks ;*Jigen Haoh School Martial Arts :Sekai Kamiki practices a style of martial arts known as . While piloting the Try Burning Gundam, Sekai demonstrates the power of this art. :;* ::A punch executed with a fist rotating at high speed. The rotation serves to increase the destructive power of the punch, and causes Plavsky Particles to be scattered away from the fist. When executed during assimilation, the fist is engulfed in flames. :;* ::A powerful jumping uppercut. :;* ::A straight (or occasionally, lunging) punch, it is capable of rending the plastic off of a Gunpla and sending it flying. :;* ::A punch that is capable of stirring up the wind and scattering Plavsky Particles away from the playing field. :;* ::A high speed spinning kick executed in mid-air. The spinning done by Try Burning Gundam prior to launching the kick creates a twister that is capable of parrying enemy attacks (including missiles and other projectiles). :;* ::Used after Sekai assimilates with the Try Burning, fire engulfs the entire right forearm, which is then used to punch the ground and send a wave of blazing flames towards the target. ;*Flaming Sword :After activating the Burning Burst System, the Try Burning can use the released Plavsky Particles to form a handheld fire sword for close combat. ;*Unnamed Technique A :The same unnamed technique used by the Build Burning Gundam. The Try Burning releases a large amount of Plavsky Particles while punching after assimilation, and this creates a powerful fire attack in the form of a phoenix. Thanks to the Burning Burst System, the Try Burning can execute this attack without damaging itself. ;*Unnamed Technique B :Created by Sekai during his battle with NK-13J Denial Gundam, the use of this move seems to be linked to the RG's Core Unit. In this attack, the Try Burning creates multiple Plavsky Particle projections of itself that are capable of attacking the enemy using various Jigen Haoh School techniques. When required, each projection is capable of instantly shifting its position in a teleportation-like manner. After the projections have finished their attacks, Try Burning then lays its hand on the opponent and blasts through it. The Try Burning emits yellow particles when using this technique. ;*Unnamed Technique C :Executed with the help of the Plavsky Power Gate generated by Star Winning's Star Funnels, the Try Burning flies through the gate after activating the Burning Burst System. Try Burning rotates its fist as it passes through the gate, and it is then engulfed in flame, taking on the form of a phoenix. History Notes & Trivia *The Try Burning Gundam, like its predecessor, appears to have a Mobile Fighter G Gundam theme to it, with its main design focus being on unarmed hand-to-hand combat and spectacular power attacks. Alongside, its Gunpla fighter is an apprentice martial artist of great skill and rebellious youth, similar to Domon Kasshu. * The Try Burning's second Unnamed Technique is very similar in function to the Bushin Sapou God Shadow technique used by the GF13-017NJII God Gundam in the Mobile Fighter G Gundam series, in which the God Gundam also created copies of itself, with the Try Burning's version seeming to be a more developed version of that same attack. Also the way Sekai positioned his hand for the last attack is similar to how the God Gundam would for the Erupting God Finger. Picture Gallery HG Box Art Try Burning Gundam.jpg|High Grade Build Fighters 1/144 Try Burning Gundam box art. Try Burning Gundam.png burningburst.jpg|Burning Burst System in action. TBGAppearance.jpg tryburning-futuregohan.png tryburning-feet.jpg tryburning-barrier.jpg GBFT Try Burning Gundam's Burning Finger.jpg GBFT 20 Try Burning Gundam.jpg GBFT 20 Try Burning Gundam VS Denial Gundam.jpg|Try Burning against Denial. tryburning-sword.jpg|Flaming Sword. References External Links